


Rained Off

by cazmalfoy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's shopping trip gets rained off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rained Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is RPS - Real Person Slash. I do not know John Barrowman or Gareth David-Lloyd. No profit is being made from this story, and no offence is intended.
> 
> This was simply written for entertainment purposes.

The phone ringing woke him up with a start and for a brief moment he wondered where he was, until his tired brain reminded him he was in his apartment in Cardiff. Groaning as he carefully reached over the still-sleeping man next to him, he groped blindly for the phone on the bedside table.

Eventually his fingers curled around the receiver and he answered the call with a sleepy, "Yeah?"

There was a laugh on the other end of the phone: a laugh he immediately recognised as his co-star Eve’s. "Are you still in bed?"

John stretched to grab his watch from the table, squinting as he tried to see the time without his glasses. The dial read ten in the morning. "Shit," he groaned, lightly pressing his head lightly against his companion’s chest. "We were supposed to be shopping, weren’t we?"

Eve confirmed that they were indeed meant to be shopping. When John tried to arrange to meet her later on so they could still shop ‘til they dropped, she stopped him with a dry chuckle. "That’s why I’m ringing you. It’s pissing it down, there’s no way I’m going shopping in this weather."

"You don’t usually sleep in so late," she observed after a couple of seconds of silence. "What did you get up to last night?" Even though he couldn’t see her, John knew that she was currently smirking as she waited for his answer.

John’s blue eyes travelled up to the sleeping man’s face and he grinned. "You wouldn’t believe me if I told you," he informed her before saying goodbye and replacing the receiver.

He didn’t move from where he was lying half on top of his lover until he heard a sleepy voice say, "Get off me you heavy, bastard."

A laugh escaped and he pushed himself up on one elbow to look into the other man’s tired blue eyes. "Morning," he greeted, moving the few inches it took to reach his lips and giving him a kiss; morning breath be damned.

Gareth kissed him back for a moment before placing a hand in the centre of his chest and pushing him back with a grimace on his face. "That’s disgusting. What the hell did you have to eat last night?"

John laughed and grabbed his hands, pinning them to the pillow next to his head. "Wouldn’t you like to know," he whispered in Gareth’s ear, before his mouth moved back to the younger man’s and he kissed him hard.

He moaned when Gareth raised his leg and wrapped it around John’s waist, forcing him to move so their bodies were perfectly aligned. John released his hands and he immediately slid them around his body, lazily stroking his talented fingers down the other actor’s spine.

"I hope you know you’re lucky," John whispered, running his hands up his lover’s neck and framing his face. "I’m supposed to be shopping with Eve right now. If you were anyone else, I’d have killed you for getting between me and clothes."

Gareth rolled his eyes and leant closer, kissing him softer this time. "It’s not my fault you asked me over last night, knowing full well you wouldn’t be able to get up early this morning."

John pulled away for a second, frowning down at him before his face broke into a grin. "That’s true," he admitted. "We’ve got one more day on our own," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

He didn’t need to explain why their time together was almost up; both men knew any time they could snatch was precious and limited.

The younger man smiled slightly, running his fingers through John’s messy hair. "It  _is_ raining… At least we have an excuse not to leave the apartment."

John tossed his head back and laughed, making Gareth smile wider; his laugh was infectious and Gareth loved to sit and listen to it. "Never mind leaving the apartment," he muttered, pulling away and sliding down the other man’s body. "We’re not leaving the bed."


End file.
